Portable electronic devices such as a smart phone, a cell phone, a tablet computer, a convertible tablet, a notebook computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile Internet device (MID), a media player, a radio, an infotainment system, etc., or any combination thereof, generally include displays having an interface through which a user interacts with the device. The user may, for example, interact with a display of a device via a gesture performed by the user with respect to the display. The display may be rigid, and equipped with a touch sensitive capability for facilitating user interactions. In this regard, the range of possible user interactions may be constrained to interactions that require the user to press down on the display. In another example where a gesture involves movement, the user interactions may be uni-axial with respect to the display. Such interactions may be cumbersome and limiting from a user perspective, since users tend to interact with their environment not simply by pushing buttons, but by grabbing, squeezing, bending, and flexing objects in their hands.